la excepcion de la regla
by clouf7
Summary: ella se habia puesto una regla que la ayudaba a sobrevivir, y por romper esa regla pagaba las consecuencias el sabia que lo que estaba haciendo rompia las reglas entre el y su lady, pero no podia detenerse, no cuando una vieja amiga con un corazon roto lo necesitaba. las reglas se hicieron para romperse, y esta no fue la exepcion. esto no es un AdrianxChloe
1. Chapter 1

**_quiero decir que estoy conciente de que esta pareja ya paso de moda pero este proyecto lo hize antes de 2 temporada y quise continuarlo, si no te gusta esta pareja no tienes que leerla_**

 ** _Esto NO es un AdrianxChloe, más que nada quiero hacer un adrianxmarinete y chloe x nathanael , pero en esta novela los personajes principales son Adrián y chloe además de que su interacción será de amigos_**

 ** _Además de eso los capítulos los turnare en chloe y luego Adrián y así sucesivamente, puede que añada unos apartes de otras personajes pero serán cortos_**

 ** _cualquier error de ortografía se les pide disculpas_**

 ** _Versión de chloe_**

 ** _La serie Miraculous ladybug no me pertenece_**

"patético" pensó la rubia mientras se mojaba bajo la lluvia en una banca del parque.

Si, esa era la mejor palabra para describir tu comportamiento, bueno, no es como si mucha gente pudiera criticarte; aunque parecía masoquista querías recordar cómo fue que llegaste hasta este momento.

Comencemos la historia con sentimientos bastante peligrosos si los juntas: envidia, miedo, celos, traición, tristeza y amor. Si bien este último sentimiento no parece combinar con los otros, era de hecho el causante de todo.

 ** _1 año de preparatoria_**

" _Chloe burgois, hija del alcalde"_ , te gustaba como sonaba, te gustaba tanto que no te diste cuenta que para los demás empezaba a ser molesto, pero tranquila lo averiguarías pronto… mas no de una forma muy agradable

Los rumores… aquel juego en donde nunca se quiere ser el protagonista. Y que mejor forma de saber lo que tus "amigas" piensan de ti que a través de ellos, y cual es la mejor parte? Descubrirlo de la forma más cliché del mundo, en este caso cuando las escuchaste mientras estabas en el baño… patético verdad?... tu siempre las quisistes y cómo te lo pagan? Con una fina pero dolorosa puñalada por la espalda

No te lo esperabas, en verdad que no, así que no recuerdas mucho acerca de ese momento, solo recuerdas dos palabras, "tirana" y "egocéntrica", no hay que ser un genio para saber que esas palabras nunca traen nada bueno

Siempre pensaste que si ibas a ser alcaldesa algún dia serias de las buenas, pero si ellas te creían tirana, una tirana tendrían.

 ** _2 año de preparatoria_**

Al parecer la vida no siempre es cruel, mañana vendría _el_ a tu instituto, tu amigo de la infancia, tu hermano de otra sangre, tu primer amor, estabas tan ansiosa que no pudiste dormir la noche anterior, pero no contabas con que ella estaría allí.

Marinette dupain-cheng, la chica era una buena persona y eso era lo peor de todo, seria más fácil odiarla si fuera una falsa, pero no, ella desbordaba luz y alegría por donde pasaba, parecía un sol andante, como no serlo cuando toda tu vida es perfecta.

Era tu primer día de clases así que por qué no hacer una broma "inocente" a la chica que te reto en frente de todos, si mal no recordabas se llamaba Alya, quieras o no aun debías mantener esa mascara de tirana, fue tan divertido ver la preocupación de Adrián cuando intentaba quitar la goma de mascar del asiento, estabas a punto de ayudarlo cuando ella entro, es increíble cómo se crean los malentendidos de una forma tan fácil.

El tiempo paso y notaste como el parecía incomodarse cada vez que lo abrazabas, te conmovía que a pesar de todo él no te apartaba bruscamente, y sentías que te ibas a enamorar irremediablemente de él… pero llego ese diá.

Lo recuerdas claramente, creíste que era tu día de suerte, fue cuando ensayaban para interpretar romeo y Julieta, otra vez tuviste que usar esa molesta mascara de tirana para ocultar tu emoción, querías estar con el, querías saber qué pasaría con tus sentimientos una vez que lo besaras, se incrementarían? El empezaría a sentir algo por ti? Darían el siguiente paso que tanto anhelabas?

La respuesta vino con un indistinguible NO

Primero _ella_ los interrumpió, estuviste tan cerca, solo un segundo mas tarde y lo habrías podido besar… Luego cuando vuelves _ella_ está a punto de besarlo, no podían culparla de reaccionar así no es lindo sentir como tu corazón comienza a quebrarse

Tenías sospechas de que el sintiera algo por _ella_ , aunque había algo raro, es como si a _él_ le gustase pero no lo supiera, como si hubiera algo en medio… pero el caso es que tus sospechas parecía volverse cada vez mas verdaderas con el tiempo… y cuando viste que estaban a punto de besarse, fue como si quitaran una venda de tus ojos… lo sabias, que lo habías perdido… no… que jamás tuviste alguna oportunidad con él. Sin embargo eres terca y sigues negándolo… pero hoy no es tu día de suerte

Siempre supiste que pagarías por las maldades que cometiste en toda tu vida, aquella tarde se pagaron al menos la mitad de ellas… porque a pesar de tener el corazón roto debías mantener esa mascara, y dabas gracias a Dios de que ese monstruo te encerró en una especia de capsula. Y para cuando ladybug y chat noir llegaron, hubieras preferido seguir quedándote allí… sin escuchar nada.

Cuando llegaste gritando adrián no pregunto por ti, pero una de sus primeras palabras fue preguntar por ella? Por marinette?... no se supone que tú eras su amiga de la infancia? Si él ya estaba allí por q no pregunto por ti? Por qué ella y tú no?.

No le prestaste atención a la pelea, solo guardaste silencio pues no confiabas en tu voz, si la dejabas salir podrías decir algo que no debías, pero allí lo escuchaste, un sonido tan extraño y doloroso, allí escuchaste cuando tu corazón se rompió por completo

Aunque no lo parezca eso no fue la razón por la que estas mojándote bajo la lluvia, lo que termino por quebrarte fue lo que vino después

Había pasado mas o menos una semana, llevar esa mascara dolía más que antes, porque tenías que fingir, fingir que todo estaba bien, que tu corazón roto jamás sufrió daño alguno.

Otra vez pensaste que era tu día de suerte… no sabias cuan equivocada estabas. Pronto habría una nueva exhibición de arte, diferentes pinturas se expondrían y la ganadora se colocaría en el museo. Para evitar que los prejuicios, fama y poder influyera en las decisiones todos usarían máscaras y los autores de las pinturas se revelarían al final.

Estabas ansiosa, pero no por la misma razón que antes, tu sabias que _él_ estaría allí, mas no querías verlo, ya tenías suficiente con actuar en el instituto como para hacerlo de nuevo allí; tu ansiedad provenía de otra razón, era por la fiesta de máscaras, porque en ese lugar nadie la reconocería, nadie pensaría mal de ella si cometía un error, y tal vez, solo tal vez podrías quitarte la máscara unas horas y ser tu misma.

Te colocaste un hermoso vestido amarillo que te llegaba hasta las rodillas con una chaqueta negra de mangas largas y tu pelo estaba atado en una cola de caballo, tu mascara era negra con un bordado dorado que te cubría hasta la nariz, era simple pero sabias que todos estarían demasiado entretenidos como para internar reconocerte, según las anécdotas de tu padre esa era la máscara que uso tu madre cuando la conoció

Estabas terminando de echarte maquillaje hasta que soltaste un suspiro y tocaste el espejo con tu frente al tiempo que cerrabas los ojos, por qué a pesar de lo que has pasado aún existía esa esperanza de que algo entre tú y adrián aun pasara? Por qué tu corazón no entendía que este "amor no correspondido" no te traía mas que dolor? al separarse del espejo y ver tu reflejo otra vez vistes que lagrimas intentaban escapar, así que con cuidado las quitaste de tu rostro

 _No_ -pensaste- _ya no más_

Y con ese pensamiento saliste de su habitación, tomaste el ascensor y subiste a la limosina para irte a la galería

 _En la galería_

Tenias que admitirlo, el lugar quedo increíble, mientras paseabas por allí una pintura en especial llamo tu atención, una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos azules con una sonrisa perfecta que adornaba su rostro, verla te produjo una extraña mezcla de sentimientos: tristeza, cariño, nostalgia. Porque después de todo ese es el propósito del arte, hacerte sentir algo y quien quiera que haya sido el creador de la imagen, logró su objetivo, tus pensamientos se volvían más profundos hasta que una voz te saco de ellos

 _Te gusta?_ \- fueron las primeras palabras que te dirigieron en toda la noche- _sabes quién es?_

Si tan solo hubieras respondido como lo haces todos los días tal vez te hubieras evitado tu situación actual, pero ese día la máscara no estaba puesta y tus defensas estaban bajas, en el peor momento y en el peor lugar

 _Eso creo_ \- decidiste hablar después de unos segundos

Tu mirada recorrió a tu acompañante, era un poco mas alto que tu, su cabello era naranja llegando a rojo, sus ojos eran azules, su voz algo chillona y extrañamente familiar, vestía un smoking negro con un antifaz de zorro, era extraño lo bien que combinaba esa mascará con el

 _Tu sabes quien es?-_ "de vez en cuando se puede ser educado" pensaste

Tu compañero sonrió con burla, como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo y tu fueras la única en el planeta que no lo supieras

 _Es la Señorita de burgois-_ te pareció escuchar algo de orgullo en cada palabra- _y cual es la pintura que mas te gusta?_

 _Creo que esta_ \- de reojo viste como su pecho se inflaba con orgullo, inevitablemente te saco una sonrisa- _y tu pintura favorita cual es?_

 _Esta sin duda_ \- la seguridad con la que lo dijo te parecía graciosa

Desde ese momento la conversación fluyo sin descanso, no recuerdas mucho de esta, solo sabes que fue la conversación mas divertida que has tenido en toda tu vida

Pero como todo lo bueno tiende a terminar una gran sorpresa se te apareció de la nada, al momento de presentar al ganador del concurso los pintores pasaron al frente, y allí estaba el parado junto a la pintura de tu madre, cuando subió al escenario te buscó con la mirada, en cuanto te encontró te sonrió con la misma burla que antes, sentiste tus mejillas arder, como puede ser posible que le dijiste al autor de la pintura que esa era tu favorita? Te sentías tan tonta.

Y en cuando se anunció al ganador, tu acompañante misterioso se quitó la máscara al igual que el resto de los pintores, y ahí estaba el, Nathaniel Kurtzberg, sentiste como tu cara perdió el color, querías golpearte, como fue que no lo distinguiste? Nadie en todo el universo tiene ese color de cabello y que decir de esa sonrisa tan perfectamente molesta

 _Relájate_ \- pensaste para ti- _tal vez el ya se olvidó de ti y ahora esta…_

Tus pensamientos se fueron a la basura cuando levantaste tus ojos y lo miraste, allí estaba el, mirándote a ti como si no hubiera nada mas, como si todos los aplausos de felicitaciones por ganar fueran algo secundario, el seguía mirándote con una expresión que no supiste identificar, como si esperar tu reacción, como si quisiera saber qué piensas de él ahora que te a mostrado quien es, como si quisiera que le mostraras quien es la chica bajo la mascara

Lástima que nunca se iba a enterar, sabría demasiado, tendría el poder para herirte, porque tu le mostraste la verdera Clohe, sin las enormes barreras que te protegen y sin tu típica mascara de tirana . Asi que hiciste lo que toda persona con algo de juicio haría

Corriste, corriste tanto como pudiste, tan lejos como tus piernas te permitieron, esa velada solo era una noche más, no era nada para recordar, era una noche para olvidar, y así se quedaría.

Cansada te recostaste en un poste y levantaste tu mirada, el hotel estaba frente a ti, relajaste tu respiración y entraste, al llegar a tu habitación te colocaste tu pijama y quitaste tu maquillaje, decidiste salir al balcón a recibir aire fresco, viste de reojo como una sombra pasaba velozmente por los tejados de parís, al mirar fijamente te encontraste con una hombre con traje de gato mirando alrededor hasta que su mirada choco con la tuya

Normalmente hubieras actuado como una fanática loca y habrías intentado hacer que el se acerque, pero no tenias ánimos de ponerte la mascar esa noche, asi que levantaste tu mano y con una sonrisa educada lo saludaste en silencio, viste como el hacia una reverencia exagerada y no pudiste evitar reír, luego el se fue, perdiéndose en la noche y tu decidiste entrar a tu habitación e ir a dormir, mañana seria un nuevo dia

 _Al dia siguiente_

Habías actuado extraña toda la mañana, en cuando Nathaniel entro tu cuerpo se tenso, gracias a Dios el muy despistado al ver a marinette se sonrojo y bajo su cabeza no logrando ver como te tensabas

El resto de la mañana te sentiste como marinette con su mala y para nada disimulada costumbre de mirar a Adrian, solo que tu si conocías la palabra "disimular", y tu objetivo no era Adrian, si no el chico de cabello rojo y sonrisa burlona, al momento de salir te quedaste un poco atrás a propósito pues "tomate" había estado dibujando algo en su cuaderno toda la mañana y una curiosidad inhumana te invadía queriendo saber que estaba pintando; así que a propósito chocaste con el y la mascara de tirana salió a la luz, ordenando a Sabrina a recoger los papeles lograste ver el contenido adentro, te forzaste continuar con tu sonrisa arrogante cuando viste el dibujo que hacia, se trataba de la chica misteriosa, estaba bien detallado, no te sorprendía que el hubiera ganado el concurso

En tu mente se genero la duda: será posible que a él le hubiera gustado la chica bajo la mascara? Si le mostrabas quien eras te aceptaría? Esas dudas andaban en tu mente todo el resto de la semana que de alguna forma mística lograbas ver que el seguía pintando a la chica misteriosa

Y como una señal del cielo tuviste que ir a recoger unos cuadernos en el salón porque habías mandado a Sabrina a buscarte un refresco y que no volviera hasta que te lo trajera… ya llevaba diez minutos y ella no regresaba con el endemoniado refresco. Faltando poco para llegar viste a tomate entrar al salón, asi que decidiste seguirlo, por fin tenias valor suficiente para decirle que tu eras la chica de la mascar, y tal vez pudieran comenzar como amigos, aquel amigo que te conoce de verdad y tal vez luego podrían…

 _Hola nath-_ su indistinguible voz te saco de tus pensamientos, porque claro, rayito de sol tenía que aparecer ahora- _que haces por aquí?_

 _M-marinette-_ se oía como estaba nervioso a kilómetros y eso te molesto- _so-solo vine a recoger un boceto que deje_

 _Te refieres a este-_ asomaste tu cabeza por la puerta y viste otro boceto de la chica misteriosa- _es muy hermosa_

 _g-gracias-_ su nerviosismo hacia ella enserio te estaba molestando así que decidiste interrumpir

 _Y quien es ella?_

Esa palabras te detuvieron y un momento de silencio inundo el lugar, luego un susurro inaudible

 _Como dices-_ al parecer ella tampoco escucho lo que había dicho

 _No es nadie importante_ \- respondió- _solo una chica que conocí una noche_

Lo escuchas, ese sonido familiar, un sonido inaudible para todos menos para ti, solo querias irte, antes de que todo empeorara

 _A bueno es que es bastante linda y pensé que era tu novia_

 _Ella no es mi novia_ \- si, ese sonido es como una sinfonía imperfecta- _a mi me gusta alguien mas_

Retuviste al aire en donde estabas, ya sabias que a él le gustaba _ella,_ pero por su timidez creíste que nunca se lo diría

 _Asi? Y quien es?_ \- su voz sonaba endemoniadamente inocente, enserio no se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos del peli naranja? La chica era un caso perdido

El silencio volvió a surgir, pero en tu mente rezabas por que el no lo dijera

 _Me gustas tu marinette_

Y la melodía termino por completarse, ese sonido tan dolorosamente familiar volvió a sonar, no quisiste escuchar el resto de la conversación y te fuiste por un camino en el que nadie te viera, para tu mala suerte empezó a llover como si estuvieran en pleno diluvio, realmente no te importaba asi que fuiste al parque

Viste una banca y decidiste descansar llegando al punto en donde estas actualmente

Fue patético verdad? Una chica te roba a tu "amado" y cuando ves un punto en donde empezar de nuevo ella vuelve a robártelo sin ni siquiera saberlo. Por qué las cosas tenían que ser asi? Por que tu mascara ya no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para pasar este nuevo dolor? Porque pensaste que quitar tu mascara por un momento no traería consecuencias?

Sacaste de tu bolso la mascara que usaste en aquella velada, la llevabas por si el no te creía te la ibas a colocar enfrente de él, pero ahora solo querías lanzarla lejos y no volver a verla más nunca

Viste como una mariposa morada se acercaba lentamente a la máscara, sabias lo que era, pero es imposible, _le papillon_ nunca akumatisa dos veces a la misma persona, pero la mariposa se desvaneció apenas toco la mascara y ese extraño sentimiento volvió a invadirte

 _Lady mascara, yo se que tu me conoces, tal vez antes fallamos pero te prometo que si te me unes te daré el poder para vengarte de aquellos que te hirieron y dejar un mundo sin mentiras_ \- lo viste a través de una mariposa de color neón- _pero a cambio quiero que hagas algo por mi_

Los miraculous de ladybug y Chat Noir aparecieron a sus costados, el muy infeliz sonreía con malicia en sus ojos, ya habías vivido esto, ya sabias que era imposible resistirse, y sabias muy bien que una vez el consiguiera los miraculous te dejaría abandonada, pero estabas tan cansada y dolida que no te importo que el mariposon te akumatizara, asi que dejando que esa bruma asquerosa te invadiera recitaste las ultimas palabras para completar el trato

 _Si le papillon_

 ** _Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, vuelvo a repetir esto no es un AdrianxChloe, no se cuantos capítulos hare pero ya casi tengo decidio el final, soy mas un fan del Marichat pero también hay que darle la oportunidad a los demás_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**version de adrian**_

Era un día como cualquier otro en el instituto, Rose y juleka almorzaban juntas, Iván y Maylen estaban apartados tomados de las manos, alya estaba con Nino mostrándole algo que seguramente era del ladyblog, "ya averiguaría mas tarde de que se trataba" pensó para si.

Chloe seguramente estaba con Sabrina ordenándole que hiciera algo por un simple capricho, no obstante al mirar en la banca donde se supone que ella estaba no la vio, supuso que había salido a hacer algo, ahora que lo veía mejor, donde estaba marinette. Ella normalmente siempre estaba con alya

Marinette…- su nombre hiso eco en tu mente

La primera amiga que hizo cuando llego al instituto, bueno al menos el quería creer que eran amigos, la chica parecía nerviosa ante su presencia y sentía que lo evitaba como una peste. Una vez le pregunto a Nino y con su reacción no quiso preguntarle a nadie mas

 _Flash back_

Estaban ambos sentados comiendo sus almuerzos en un silencio incomodo, bueno incomodo según el, su compañero de hecho parecía bastante cómodo comiendo su almuerzo mientras miraba a la "nada", una nada de piel morena con un gran carácter.

 _Oye Nino_ \- habían pasado 10 min y su compañero seguía muy entretenido mirando a la "nada"- _si sigues asi Alya va a pensar que eres un acosador_

 _No soy un acosador!_ \- dijo su amigo algo rojo

 _Ah no?-_ una sonrisa burlona cruzo su rostro- _y que me dices de esas fotos sospechosas que tenias de ella_

Recordaba esas fotos, Nino había dejado su teléfono desbloqueado mientras iba con alya que en ese momento lo había llamado y el como buen amigo que era decidió publicar un par de cosas en su Facebook, grande fue su sorpresa al dar en una de las carpetas en vez de el icono de Facebook una foto de la morena estaba allí, no tenia nada de malo era ella saludando a su cámara, no obstante la siguiente no parecía que ella hubiera dado el permiso de que se las tomaran y valla que tenia fotos

 _Esas fotos no tienen nada de malo_ \- la voz de su amigo lo saco de sus pensamientos

 _Nino, le tomaste una foto mientras comía helado_ \- este lo vio sin inmutarse- _mientras veía una película-_ tenia la misma cara de idiota- _en su casa, mientras estaba en una pijama_

 _Bueno, cualquiera puede pasar por su casa y tomar una foto-_ se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

 _Ella vive en un apartamento, y en el decimo piso_ \- el simplemente encogio los hombros sin decir nada por lo cual simplemente suspiraste- _de hecho me sorprende que no tengas una foto de ella en ropa interior_

Sintio a su amigo tensarse y desviar la mirada

 _Nino!_

 _Lo que importa es… que querias decirme?_ \- dijo nervioso mientras cambiaba de tema por lo que simplemente suspiro y mira al frente

 _Tu crees que marinette me odia?_

debía admitir que tenia miedo de la reacción de su amigo pero cuando volteo la mirada hacia el la cara de sorpresa e incredulidad de su amigo casi lo hace soltar una carcajada

 _perdona… creo q no escuche bien, me lo podrías repetir_ \- al parecer aun no salía de su estupefacción

 _Crees que marinette me odia?_ \- le repetiste

Fue un simple "ja", luego una risa algo seca e incrédula, luego una mas fuerte y larga para sorpresa de el y la atención de los demás a su alrededor, después de unos momentos paro y lo miro

 _Esa fue buena, casi me engañas-_ dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento y se limpiaba algunas lagrimas- _creer que marinette te odia… nunca había escuchado un mejor chiste_

Pero la cara que el había puesto le mostro a Nino que no estaba bromeando, que su pregunta era seria al menos lo era para el. La sonrisa en el rostro de Nino poco a poco se fue borrando

 _Tu… tu enserio…_ \- se tapo la boca mientras miraba a otro lado para luego volver su vista con una cara seria- _crees… crees que…-_ parecía como si la sonrisa saliera de manera involuntaria de su boca a pesar de querer tener una cara seria y volvia a tapar su boca- _que mari… marinette te…-_ realmente se estaba esforzando por no reír pero al parecer no podía- te odia

Un asentimiento no tan seguro por tu parte desato las carcajadas de tu compañero, reia y reia como un maniático, incluso se tiro al suelo mientras rodaba riéndose como si no hubiera un mañana

 _Bien, ya entendí! Ella no me odia ya para de reírte_ \- dijiste algo avergonzado por todas las miradas en ustedes

Nino para poco a poco y se sentó en para luego mirarte mas calmado

 _Bueno, cambiando de tema que fue lo que hiciste en el ejercicio…_ \- se callo cuando fue interrumpido abruptamente

Nino se hallaba otra vez en el suelo mientras lo golpeaba riéndose otra vez.

La siguiente semana no hablo con Nino, el motivo, por que cada vez que este lo veía desviaba la mirada para taparse la boca y no reírse como un desquiciado

 _Fin Flash back_

Se estremcio cuando recordó como quiso contárselo a todos, a pesar de que le dijo que no seguía insistiendo en decirlo, incluso intento sobornarlo con dinero, con dinero!, a El! Que podía comprar su casa 3 veces si quería.

La cosa era que a pesar que Nino dejo bien claro que marinette no lo odiaba, el aun no estaba del todo convensido, es decir, como alguien tan buena, paciente, amable y linda no le hablaba por el incidente (que creía el que era la causa) de la goma de mascar, a pesar que se disculpo, la había visto perdonar por cosas peores… entonces por que el era al único que trataba diferente.

Unos pasos en la escalera desviaron su atención, de allí venia la dueña de sus pensamientos, tenia sus manos juntas y su rostro inclinado, como si no quisiera que vieran ese sonrojo en su cara, lastima que el estaba debajo de la escalera y lo vio perfectamente, de hecho se veía algo linda asi, no obstante alguien estaba detrás de ella, su nombre era Nathaniel, lo recordaba perfectamente tras el incidente del Demo ilustrador, y no era un secreto para todos saber que el artista estaba enamorado de la peli-azul, y por desgracia este también tenia un sonrojo que hacia que el apodo de "tomate" que le habían colocado tomara sentido.

Había que aclarar algo, el no sabia mucho acerca de las reacciones de las personas, y menos de las de marinette, pero por muy lento que fuera respecto al tema no le costo demasiado hacer una teoría de lo que paso, teoría que se confirmo al ver a varios de sus compañeros pagándole de mala manera a una sonriente alya, había escuchado de una apuesta sobre cuanto tardaría Nathaniel en declararse, pero no creía que fuera verdad.

El resto de la hora fue normal, claro si contamos con que el no podía quitar la mirada de su "amiga" y que cada vez que encontraba a Nathaniel mirando a marinette lo fulminaba con la mirada a lo que el pelirrojo volvia a mirar el asiento como si fuera lo mas entretenido del mundo, otra cosa era que Chloe no estuviera haciendo su alboroto de siempre, miro a su asiento y no vio a nadie, ni siquiera a Sabrina, era algo relajante saberlo pues lo mas probable es que ella estuviera con Chloe, pero eso no quitaba toda su preocupación, a pesar de lo que todos creían Chloe nunca faltaba a clase, necesitaba sacar buenas notas para tener los "privilegios de la hija del alcalde", asi que a pesar de que Sabrina hiciera su tarea, ella casi nunca faltaba a clase.

La maestra entro sacándolo de sus pensamientos, la clase iva a comenzar cuando un grito la interrumpio seguido de otra vos con una risa y luego silencio total, era algo raro, normalmente después del grito viene un estruendo por lo que después de que uno de sus compañeros confirmara de que se trataba de un akumatisado todo el mundo salio para dirigirse a un refugio que la escuela había construido

Aprovechando que todo el mundo estaba distraído tomo otra ruta para llegar a los baños y transformarse

 _Enserio hay que ir-_ sabia que plagg lo estaba molestando por lo que nisiquiera le contesto- _que mal, hoy yo solo quería comer mi amado cambert y dormir_

 _Acaso haces algo mas además de eso-_ le respondiste con sarcasmo a lo que plagg se encogio de hombros- _bueno entonces… plagg las garras_

 _Fuera de el baño_

Era raro no ver ningún escombro regados por allí, pero en ese momento su preocupación era que los transeúntes estaban de lo mas extraño, todos actuaban de una forma diferente, desde depresivos tirados en un rincón con un aura negra, hasta maniáticos que si les dabas un arma de seguro te matarían con ella.

Después de noquear a los que parecían los mas peligrosos, decidió ir directamente con el akumatisado, mientras mas rápido terminara esto mas rápido dejaría de sentir las miradas de algunas mujeres que lo tenían algo perturbado

Como casualidades de la vida el rastro de gente raro lo llevo directamente al su colegio, acaso los akuma tenían una obsesión con los estudiantes de su colegio, por que siempre había tenían que parar allí?

La cosa es que en la entrada del colegio vio una silueta vestida con un hermoso vestido blando, en el habían unas cuantas mariposas negras en el borde de abajo, la chaqueta era igual negra de mangas largas, su corte era una cola de caballo y su máscara era negra con bordes dorados, era obio que allí estaba el akuma pues era lo único que no combinaba.

Ese vestido le resultaba levemente familiar, a pesar de los colores sabía que había visto ese estilo la noche de gala, a pesar de todo ella parecía diferente a resto de los akuma pues en vez de destrozar la puerta como normalmente se esperaría que pasara ella solo empujo la palanca y entro como una persona normal.

 _Encontraste el akuma gatito_ \- su voz hizo que te voltearas a verla

Allí estaba, tu amada ladybug, tan bella como siempre

 _Si, estaba en esa hermosa mascara que lleva puesta-_ te inclinaste a ella y besaste el torso de su mano a lo que ella la quito rápidamente- _aunque no tan hermosa como la tuya claro esta_

Viste a ladybug rodar sus ojos y volver a mirar el lugar donde su objetivo entro

Y tu, tu solo te la quedaste viendo, por que a pesar de todo seguias sin poder entrar en su corazón, después de tanto tiempo las cosas seguían igual, tu seguias coqueteándole y ella seguía ignorando tus intentos, aunque aveces te seguía el juego, sabes que cuando llegara el momento serias rechazado

Por que estas en esa llamada "friend-zone", tienes la total confianza de ella, sabes que si en algún momento tiene que poner su vida en tus manos no lo dudara, pero tu querías mas, querías pasar los limites de los amigos, querías saber a donde te llevaría este amor tan misterioso; pero hasta que ese momento llegue te conformarías con su confianza, una que no estas dispuesto a perder por nada del mundo o eso creías

 _Vamos minou-_ su voz te saco de tus pensamientos y decidiste seguirla

Se pararon en los techos de la escuela y la vieron en medio de la cancha en silencio, para después con un grito bastante alto

 _Nathaniel Kurtzberg sal de donde quiera que estés_ \- estabas seguro de que ella no necesito llegar hasta allí para que el lo oyera-

Era algo interesante ver que no fue culpa de Chloe esta vez sino de Nathaniel, el chico que no era capaz de matar a una maldita mosca había hecho algo tan malo como para akumatizara a alguien, y una pregunta muy buena era saber a quien

 _Escúchame bien desgraciado si me haces caminar hasta donde estés juro que lo lamentaras aun mas_ \- empezaba a sentir lastima del chico

Al no recibir respuesta alguna la chica decidió ir a buscarlo personalmente y desde lo alto en un salto en sincronía ambos héroes cayeron frente a ella

 _Detente en este momento-_ grito ladybug

Estaba esperando ver una mirada furiosa por parte de la chica, pero esta solo los veía con una cara aburrida y luego suspiro

 _Saben, esperaba tener que arrebatarle los miraculous de ambos después_ \- la sorpresa no cabía en su cara, quien demonios era esta chica?, no era igual al resto de akumatisado- _pero supongo que tendré que quitárselos ahora_

Y con una furia sacada de quien sabe donde la chica se lanzo hacia ellos, dando comienzo a una pelea bastante rápida en donde ellos esquivaban los rayos de luz que tiraba la chica de sus manos, que era lo que hacían esos rayos? Ni idea, pero cuando un poder de un akuma a sido algo bueno?, así que como dice el dicho, "mejor prevenir que lamentar"

Llevaban cerca de 20 min peleando y decidi acabar con todo esto, active mi Cataclismo y fui a destruir el objeto akumatisado, ladybug creyendo que la concentración del enemigo estaba en su compañero decidio activar el Lucky Charm lastima que cuando estaba a punto de termianr el "ritual" un rayo la golpeo haciéndola rodar una par de centímetros

Por la distracción no vi que ella se había acercado mas de lo que crei y estaba apuntode tocarla con mi cataclismo, no sabia que pasaría, pero sospechaba que seria algo que difícilmente el Lucky Charm podría reparar

En el momento en que hecho mi mano hacia atrás ella voltea y una mascara rosa la iluminaba, mi cataclismo no la alcanzo a ella, pero si a esa mascara que fue desintegrándose rápidamente, ella cayo desmayada y yo me dirigí hacia my lady

 _Estas bien ladybug-_ estaba a punto de llegar cuando ella levanto su mano para que me detuviera

 _Aléjate chat-_ mas que una orden era una suplica, ella seguía mirando el suelo- _mi… mi mascara desapareció_

La revelación me dejo sin habla, eso significaba que esta vez si podía ver quien se escondia tras la mascara, y con paso cauteloso avanzo un poco mas

 _Te dije que te alejaras!_ \- grito

Pero no querias obedecer esta vez, llevabas demasiado tiempo esperando poder concerla realmente, seguiste avanzando lentamente hasta que tus finos oídos escucharon algo caer, la miraste con mas detenimiento y un olor salado confirmo tus sospechas

Ella estaba llorando…

Porque? Porque no podía mostrarle quien era? Acaso no confiaba en el? Que era lo que temía que pasara? Que la tenia tan aterrada como para hacerla llorar? Acaso era muy egoísta su deseo de conocerla realmente?

Y en contra de tu voluntad cerraste los ojos y te diste la vuelta, un pequeño "gracias" salio de los labios de tu amada antes de que escucharas el sonido de su yoyo.

Suspiraste, otra vez habías dejado ir una oportunidad de oro, el sonido de tu miraculous te alerto y justo cuando te ibas miraste el cuerpo inconsciente delante de ti, bien podías dejarlo allí y cuando ladybug recargara energías todo volvería a la normalidad, pero algo en tu interior no te dejaba ir, asi que la tomaste en tus brazos y te la llevaste a la torre de parís, por qué allí? Fácil, si la llevaba a su casa y ella despertaba podrían descubrirlo

Llegaste justo a tiempo luego de dejarla en el suelo tu transformación, te escondiste detrás de una barra hasta que plagg recuperar fuerzas y volviste a colocarte en frente de ella, llamaste a ladybug para dejar un mensaje de tu paradero, y volviste a pensar en ella

Tenias tantas preguntas pero sabias que ninguna seria contestada, por que le daba tanto miedo mostrarle su verdadero ser? Sabias la cosa de que las identidades eran secretas para proteger a sus familiares, pero por que el no podía saber, se suponen que eran un duo imparable

Su mirada paso del bellos parís a la chica que tenia a un costado suyo, ahora que lo pensaba no sabia de quien se trataba, y con toda la delicadeza del mundo decidió levantar un poco la mascara, no quiera romperla y que el akuma saliera por error, pero en ves de recibirlo un rostro durmiente, un par de ojos azules lo saludaron, a pesar de eso no evito que el le quitara la mascara

 _Hola chat_ \- su voz parecía casi divertida al encontrarlo en infraganti

 _Chloe?-_

 **Bueno chicos hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, no se cuantos capítulos hare pero ya tengo decido el final, si les gusto por favor dejen algún comentario, la historia la estaré altercando entre Adrián y Chloe, aunque en algunos puedo poner la perspectiva de Marinette o de Nathaniel**

 **Y con eso me despido.**

 **Chao-Chao**


	3. Chapter 3

**a pos mira al final si subi el cap 3 despues de un año xD, se que esta pareja probablemte ya no exiista pero este proyecto lo hice antes de la 2 temporada y me dieron ganas de continuar... lamento el incombeniente**

chloe

Al despertar lo primero q vio fue parte una construcción de hierro y el cielo parecía ser poco más de la 1 de la tarde y la lluvia que hace una hora parecía amenazar con inundar París se había ido como si nunca hubiese existido dejando como resultado el sol era algo irritante en esa hora para los ojos, nada q no pudiera soportar peo aún así no estaba entusiasmada de seguí sintiéndolo…. Dejando los detalles de lado intento descifrar por q estaba tirada en el suelo en una posición no tan decente para una dama, tenia un brazo levantado al la do de su rostro y la pierna contraria también estaba alzada y su vestido en la otra pierna le llegaba casi a la rodilla… enrojesio, bien, sabía q era un peligro en este momento pero si ya estaba indefensa les habría costado tanto en ponerla en un buena posición? Acomodo sus extremidades de tal forma q todas estaban hacia abajo y de alguna manera mágica acomodó su vestido sin tener q levantarse y decidió q sería algo aclarar su mente antes de Q ese mariposon volviera a obligar a robar los miraculous de ladybug, cerca de dos minutos en esa posición esperando algo , aunque no tenía idea de q, cuando sintió que algo se movía a su derecha. Si bien podía levantarse y defenderse en ese momento no le apetecía, así q volvió a fingir q dormir en el momento en q sintió como una mano quitaba su máscara termino por abrir los ojos encontrándose con otro par de ojos verdes y rasgados q la miraban con curiosidad.

Hola chat- una sonrisa burlona se formó en tus labios. Al parecer la curiosidad de gato venía en el paquete de ser chat noir

Chloe?—el chico parecía sinceramente sorprendido pero eso no evita que le quitará por completo la máscara que tenía

Te estirarse como si acabarás de tomar una larga siesta e hiciste un amable de sentarte por lo que el se apartó

Que no sabías que la curiosidad mato al gato?—te burlarse de el

… que suerte que tengo siete vidas no crees?—te respondió juguetonamente luego de salir de su sorpresa por lo que no pudiste volver a sonreír divertida

Un par de risas después de eso el te quedó mirando a los ojos en silencio, como esperando que le dijeras algo hasta que el rompió el silencio

Que paso?- su cara mostraba una sorpresa mezclada con preocupación nada normal para la persona más odiada de París

Por q tan sorprendido minino…. Acaso una persona no puede tener un mal día y q un tipo el cual representa su poder a través de mariposas le controle la mente- dijiste con un tono sarcástico.

Es decir… no es como si fuera malo no responderle, quien en su sano juicio le cuenta un secreto importante a un chico que se viste como gato el cual no conoce nada más q meros detalles

No, quiero decir -el chico parecía tener dificultades para decir lo que queria- normalmente eres tu… la q provoca akumas…. No alrevez

El chico se sonrojo, tal vez se dio cuenta q podría verse de mala forma esas palabras, es una pena que lo que podría malinterpretarse en realidad fuera una verdad palpable para todo Paris

Suspiraste-. Bueno… supongo que yo también puedo tener un mal día no crees, es decir, a pesar de las cosas malas que hago sigo siendo humana no te parece

Abrazarte tus piernas y enteraste tu cabeza en ella en lo que terminaba de hablar, cerraste tus ojos una vez q tu rostro estuvo a salvo de la mirada del gato y no pudiste evitar sonreír, si algo tenías en claro acerca de las cosas que te otorgó y quitó la transformacion es que el precio de mostrar la verdadera cara de las personas es que tu tampoco tenías el derecho a ocultarse… si eso era así significaría q tus ojos mostrarían todo aquello q creas verdad o mentira, y en este momento sentiste que estas mintiendo, ella era alguien que sólo se mueve por caprichos, temerosa de que alguien pueda dañar te escondes en una jaulas de espinas que sólo lástima a todos a tu alrededor, alguien así no es peor que los animales que se mueven por meros instintos, solamente que ella era más listo q ellos

El silencio reino por un par de segundos

Si, es verdad…. – su voz se escuchó como si estuviera pensando en algo- aunque lo que me sorprende es que alguien tan….. traviesa como tu terminará en la jugarreta de otro

Traviesa?- no pudo evitar levantar la cabeza para mirarlo- yo no soy traviesa…. Soy mala e incluso cruel

Eso no- empezó a hablar el muchacho

Sabes que es verdad – le interrumpiste- no se si estas al tanto de esto pero todos en el Instituto me odian…. Estoy seguro de que si me fuera del colegio se haría una fiesta en celebración y sería la fiesta más grande de todo París

Enserio lo crees así? – el parecía desconcertado por la afirmación

Por supuesto que si- asentiste con vigor- es más… ya puedo ver la pancarta en la entrada que dice "las fuerzas del mal han caído, la bruja chloe se ha ido de paris!" – dijiste mientras mirabas hacia arriba y extendías tus manos señalando un letrero imaginario

jajajajja- se rió el a voz abierta a pesar de Q hace segundos decía lo contrario- apuesto a que habrían frases dispersas por todo el salón diciendo "una era de luz ha llegado a paris" o " la bruja más fea de todos los tiempos a caído, celebremos juntos

Hey! El último ni siquiera es verdad – re reprochaste aunque sabias que aún sobre las

Vamos no lo niegues tu sabes que eso estaría alli- una sonrisa traviesa surco en sus labios

Si lo sé – le devolviste la sonrisa- pero también se que eso lo pondrías las tías envidiosas de esta belleza, es decir sólo mirame, rubia, de ojos azules, delgada, con dinero y estatus… no hay que tener bueno los dos ojos para saber que estoy buena en todos los aspectos

Jajajja bueno eso no te lo voy a negar – su risa contagiosa lleno el aire y sus ojos demostraban que no había mentira en sus palabras

Entre risas no pudiste evitar quedárselo viendo, si bien lo que dijiste era una broma el No la negó, por lo que fácilmente podrías interpretar sus palabras como un coqueteo pero… simplemente en sus ojos no había ese atisbo de deseo, sólo una sentimiento de calidez y alegría que se te hacia extraño y familiar…. Como si ya conocieras esa mirada… decidiste la cabeza

Probablemente sólo estoy pensando demasiado las cosas-pensaste

De todas formas- dijiste cuando las risas de terminaron- estoy segura de que todos en el Instituto irían a esa fiesta y se alegraría de mi partida

Lo miraste a los ojos y los sentimientos en estos no eran los de seguir con la broma… tenían sentimientos atorados en sus ojos… como su deseara decir algo pero no podía

Lo he estado pensando – dijiste al ver que el No podría hablar, al salir de ese estado casi podías ver un gran signo de interrogación en su cabeza

Que cosa?- te hablo cuando vio q miraste el horizonte y no hablaste

En irme de París- dijiste sin verlo- si todos son felices de que me valla, si nadie me extrañará, si todos me detestan entonces cuál es la razón por la que permanezco aquí…. No tengo a nadie que desee mi estadía en París

El paisaje se empezó a volver borroso ante mi y mis ojos empezar a picar, el silencio reino incluso después de haberme quitado una lágrima, justo cuando voltee a verlo sus ojos me atraparon, estaban llenos de sentimientos movidos… molestia, dolor, tristesa, contención, todos esos malos sentimientos brillaban pero no estaban destinados a hacerme daño

No es así señorita burgois- su voz salió ronca después de que se debatirá si debía o no hablar- no todos irían a esa fiesta, no todos estarían felices por su ida, no todos se alegraría de que se fuera

Sus palabras parecía tener la intención de convencerla sobre todas las cosas, y de repente, de un momento a otro sus ojos se llenaron de cariño, uno extraño pero no es del que le dedicas a la mujer que amas

Hay personas cerca de usted que la valoran como una amiga- su voz se reflejaba sólo la verdad- sólo tiene que aprender a ver más cuidadosamente

Por un instante Adrián paso por tu mente, pero a los segundos desechados la idea, para el en este momento sólo debes ser una empalagosa, no dudaba que aún te guardara algo de cariño pero creía q el si se alegraría de ya no tener que aguantar a una chica molesta como ella

No es verdad chat- lo miraste queriendo demostrar que cuán consciente creías estar de la verdad- tu no sabes nada

Lo se! – hablo alto y rápido, queriendo interrumpir tu mal royo de autoculpa- por favor créame cuando le digo que se que hay personas a su alrededor que la valoran…. Más de lo que usted imagina al parecer

Sus palabras eran una melodia a tus oídos… si lo que decía era verdad… si había alguien que la valoraba entonces la vida ya no parecería tan perra

Y que sabe el? Es alguien desconocido que no conoce mi vida social, como puede afirmar algo sobre alguien que no conoce- pensaste la barrera de seguridad se elevó mostrando una serie de dudas en tu mente

Como sabes eso chat?- no pudiste evitar preguntar- como puedes estar tan seguro de eso

Un sentimiento intenso cruzó sus ojos, tan rápido como un rayo vino y se fue, pero fue suficiente para que el abriera la boca y al segúndo siguiente la cerrase mordiendo sus labios, al parecer estaba apunto de decir algo que no debía, la curiosidad del origen de esa información que al parecer el poseía hizo que en ella naciera un desesperación

Dime chat!- ten inclinarse sobre el, viéndolo directo a sus ojos gatunos para que todas esas emociones extrañas pudieran ser registradas por ti- como lo sabes?

El chico retrocedió un poco sin levantarse en lo que tu te inclinabas a el, sus ojos demostraban el deseo de hablar contra algún otro sentimiento que no dejaba expresarse, probablemente algo que ver con su identidad pero eso no te importó ahora… si boca empezó a abrirse y sus cuerdas parecían estar listas para funcionar y soltarlo todo

Y-yo…- empezó

No obstante sus orejas se movieron y sacó rápidamente su bastón el extendió a un costado de ella a la vez que la tomaba por la cintura y la jalaba hacia el

Ding!

Escuchaste dos sonidos metalicos para después sentir como el mundo te daba vueltas y enseguida estar de pie pegada al costado de chat noir, lo que más notaste en el momento que giraste fue una figura de rojo por donde vino el "ataque"


End file.
